


without a word, the world changes silently

by mercuriallyCooperative



Series: watchglass full of bread [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, look i was 30 seconds from falling asleep when Inspiration hit me, no beta we die like memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative
Summary: Or, the one where Katarina and Acchan were magical girls.
Series: watchglass full of bread [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774249
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	without a word, the world changes silently

_But you're a magical girl._

You freeze mid cookie, laugh faltering, smile fading from your lips. It's so sudden that your friends all jerk around to face you, but you barely see them.

 _That's right_ , you remember numbly. You're a magical girl, and you were fighting Witches the night you... died.

Or, well, the night before you died. You got in so late that it was fairly useless trying to get some sleep before school in an hour or two, so you decided to try and finish beating the dark-hearted sadistic Prince Gerald's route in Fortune Lover, to keep yourself awake until the sun rose high enough to finish the job.

Well, it kept you awake, but you were still so tired that when you ran out the door, you didn't even think to check for traffic the next street over, and...

 _I guess truck-kun must have gotten my soul gem good_ , you think ruefully. _I hope Acchan didn't have too hard a time covering our territory afterwards... ranged spellcasters really do better with a tank to back them up._

You don't think- well, you frequently don't think, what else is new- as you raise the hand without a cookie and your weapon, a heavy axe, appears in it as naturally as breath.

You're suddenly distantly glad you had already frozen earlier, because you realize you're still in the student council room in front of all your friends.

 _Acchan really was the only reason I lasted so long in middle school without spilling the beans, huh?_ You have to laugh a little inside.

Everyone is staring at you. Keith is gaping like you'd just- well, knocked his bedroom door down again. Sophia looks like she's seen a ghost.

"Ehehehe," you find it in yourself to giggle nervously, "Don't mind me! I just learned a- magic trick! From a traveling earth mage! Yes, yes, it was just... my... one special earth spell, uh, um, Tracing!" You file away for later the question of how you'd forgotten you're a magical girl, and why you still had your powers even with your soul (presumably) firmly re-lodged in your (new) body.

For now, even you can tell that absolutely nobody believes you.

===

_If I could be reborn, I'd want to be her friend again._

But she has nothing to bargain with anymore.

If there's one moment that makes Atsuko regret her old wish, all those years ago, it's this one. She's heard stories of plenty of magical girls reviving the dead with their wishes, and Kyubey had said she had plenty of potential. Even if she didn't have enough for that, reincarnation can't take that much energy, not with their souls already detached from their bodies.

 _Not even a Witch- a car crash-_ she can barely believe it. Her friend, axe in hand, steps as light as the wind, had always been so much larger than life, even larger than a magical girl's nonsense life, and now-

 _I'll live on in the new world that she gave me_ , Atsuko promises herself.

And she weeps, and her soul gem dims-

-but it does not darken, nor fall to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a one-shot unless inspiration hits me again. That being said I have altogether too many fleshed out ideas for the logistics of this setup, so maybe something will happen!
> 
> Edit 7/15/2020: yeah I'm working on a followup. Stay tuned I guess?


End file.
